Prelude
by TheAngelOutside
Summary: Another four individuals have decided to to play SBURB. A friend of one of these individuals, Ash, has set up his own solo session to learn the game. Little do they know that something is about to go horribly, horribly wrong. [Includes strong language]


Act 1

A young teenager enters his bedroom, closing the door behind him. You want to know his name? Damn it OF COURSE you do. You do, right?

Enter Name: Ipee Freely

Oh wow. Marvelous. Fucking marvelous. Excuse me while I initiate a SLOW CLAP. Oh jeez...look if you wanna get sued for copyright, it ain't on me, man.

Enter Name: Ash Valentine

Ahhh. Much better.

You are ASH VALENTINE, a quiet, but somewhat emotional teenager. Some of your interests and hobbies are spending time with the love of your life, watching anime, hanging out with friends and rocking out to heavy metal and punk rock.

Ash: Examine room.

You begin to analyse your room and glance over to one of your walls, filled with various musical and video game related posters. The two that catch your eye are a large poster of Jared Leto from 30 Seconds To Mars and a render of the Final Fantasy XIII character, Lightning. You see these people as idols. Enough said. Another item that catches your eye is a photo taken of you and your beloved . You begin to tear up slightly as she has made you feel wanted since you moved away from your hometown, which was a complete and utter hell to live in. You love this person extremely deeply, with all your heart.

Ash: Perform a frontflip of happiness.

I understand that your happy but lets be realistic. You don't need to break your neck today.

Ash: Examine CD rack

You turn around to face the "shrine" as you like to put it, dedicated to all your favourite bands. You have proudly placed your 30 Seconds To Mars albums at the front, "This Is War" being the first since it is your undying favourite.

Ash: Shit on your portable amplifier

NO! WHAT A STUPID IDEA. You're just full of stupid ideas aren't you? How else would you make music without it sounding stupidly quiet?! Come on man! Think this through! Goddamn it..

Ash: Turn on laptop

You switch on your laptop to be met with the familiar image of the "TRIAD". You seem to constantly change your wallpaper but this seems to be one of those rare occasions where you manage to keep the same wallpaper for more than a few seconds.

Ash: Open PesterChum

Someone seems to have sent you a message 30 minutes ago. Better go check it.

Ash: Check Pesterlog

-PunkishScotsman [PS] began pestering TerranFalcie [TF]-  
>PS: Hey!<p>

PS: Hey man!

PS: How you?!

TF: Me ish good. xD You?

PS: Good!

PS: Oh, by the way! Took me a while to search for the star you pointed out XD

TF: Awwh hehe it's name wasn't Alpheratz btw it was Acubens, I knew it began with an "A" XD

PS: Yeah looking for Cancri aswell but I spelled it wrong XD

PS: Anyway, did you get the game?

TF: What? SBURB? Yeah, it came in the mail earlier. I haven't played yet tho. :p

PS: Oh my god man! I haven't played it yet but I'm gonna!

TF: I'm probably going to install mine now x3

PS: Sweet! I should totally invite you to my session. BA, BD and MI are all joining too!

TF: Thanks man but I think I'll enter my own session and learn the game first. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see ya later.

PS: Okay! Talk later man!

-TerranFalcie [TF] ceased pestering PunkishScotsman [PS]-

Ash: Examine games pile

You look at your pile of games and notice your copy of SBURB. You do indeed decide to play the game, might as well learn it as early as possible. Your laptop is fairly new so you shouldn't have any problems running the game.

Ash: Pick up SBURB box and download it to your laptop

You place the disc into your CD/DVD drive and wait for the installer to pop up.

Ash: Click installer

Could this task get anymore monotenous? My god. Anyway, you let the installer do it's thing.

Ash: Stand up and look out your window

You look up towards the sky, everything is peaceful.

Ash: Reminesce on how peaceful it is

You continue to stare at the sky and ponder on how peaceful and quiet it is due to the fact that a global cataclysmic event has not wiped humanity as we know it at the current moment, hence why everything is peaceful.

Ash: Check SBURB progress

You check your laptop to find that SBURB has finished installing. Huzzah! Finally, you think to yourself. Look I don't know why I'm vocalising my thoughts, since this aint no fucking rp.

Ash: Blast your music and play SBURB like there won't be a tomorrow even though there will be because a massive meteor capable of anhillating life won't strike the Earth.

You grab your phone, plug in your headphones and put on "Night of the Hunter" before playing SBURB.

Ash: Play SBURB

This should be interesting...


End file.
